Wind At Your Back
by Kurisuta
Summary: Training completed, Sam, Dean and the Sailor Senshi have been reborn to find the Moon Princess and bring about Peace on Earth. Unfortunately, Lucifer's trying to break out again and he's got the Dark Kingdom working for him. Demons have real demon faces but this time the Winchesters have real powers to fight back with. Bring on the Sailor Wars! (Sequel to Angel Training)
1. Moon Revenge

_If that's what you want, then chase after me.  
>That kiss is a red tattoo,<br>a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny  
>I'll know with just one look<br>There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips;  
>you can't hide it.<br>It's Moon Revenge_

* * *

><p>Time.<p>

I never thought much about it before. I wasn't one to think deep thoughts about how my life would impact others or the world around me. I was always content to be Kurai Singer, mediocre bookshop worker. Maybe the rest of the world worried about how things would end up in a hundred years, but not me. I lived in the moment, constantly pushing forward my deepest desires, and not caring who I stepped on.

Or who I crushed.

On that cold, rainy afternoon in Sioux Falls, I was driving my old grey Focus down the ancient rain-slicked roads of the old-style part of the town. I remember I was playing one of the New Age/Metal bands that was popular among my friends and I at the time, and singing along.

There is no way to tell if that moment could have been stopped. Should I have had the music off? Should I have been going 30 instead of 40? Or maybe the problem lay with the dark haired man in the trenchcoat crossing the street.

But I remember the loud sound of crunching and the bitter smell of burnt rubber. The screeching of tires drowned it out as I cramped up my leg, begging my car to stop short. But no such luck.

I felt my stomach rise into my throat as the airbag deployed, crushing my lungs and tearing the light from my vision. My last thoughts were, _Please let me die and not the other driver. Please._

Don't think of me as noble, because believe me, I'm not. But I also would rather be dead then live with the weight of a man's life on my back. Every breath stolen from him. No, I would rather Death take me. I welcomed it.

* * *

><p><p>

"Welcome back, Kurai Singer."

That voice, I had no idea why, but it sounded so familiar. Like that sound you hear just before falling asleep, and again, just before waking. The sound of tinkling bells.

"Sis. It's me…well, sort of."

Slowly a picture formed before my eyes. I sat up. _What was I ju__ﬆ__ doing? Did I...die? This place is so bright, I can't see a thing._

Everything was white. It was as if the world was now a coloring book that had yet to be colored. But somehow, it seemed right this way. There were parts of it that seemed to borrow from every great historical civilization: Greek columns and arches, a Roman colosseum, an Egyptian pyramid taller then those at Giza, and smaller Mayan ones surrounding it. There was even a perfected Stone Henge. Only everything was white.

I turned and saw that it was my sister, Reiko Singer, but she was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit. Getting over the fact that my tomboy sister was in a skirt, I realized that so was I, though mine was red and blue, and hers was gold.

I stared at her. "Am I dead?"

_This can't be Heaven, _I thought. _Heaven wouldn't copy life...would it? Damn, what do I know about Heaven? _

"No," she smiled. "You are just sleeping while I wake you up."

"Look, Reiko," I muttered. "I just want to know...the other car...were they killed?"

"On impact."

The blow was devastating. I sat down on the white grass. Suddenly this place looked like just what I deserved. Sorrowful and colorless. I had killed somebody. And even worse, I hadn't managed to die properly.

"This place isn't a punishment," Reiko said, landing on my left knee. "It really is your Heaven, it's just…well, dying. You don't remember, but long ago, you were the guardian of this place. You are a Senshi."

"Really," sarcasm seeped from my voice. "Cuz I believe I was born to humans and I am pretty sure a spectacular Japanese Soldier Angel wouldn't have died in a stupid car crash. Or killed someone. Some great Guardian."

"You aren't listening!" Reiko got up in my face and glared at me. "Senshi are born to protect a planet. Yours was the Moon. But you died! We all died…a long time ago, and our Princess, she saved everyone. You have to help me, sis. We have to find her."

"Rei, you're hopeless," I sighed, realizing that she wasn't gonna drop it. "Ok, you've got my attention. So I have to find some mysterious person, also having powers, and hope they will help. But...Reiko?"

"What is it?"

"Can't I do anything for the man in the car crash?" I knew I was grasping at straws here, but if there was a chance she was right, then I was a senshi, just short of an archangel! "Don't I have powers?"

"You do," Reiko said. "But only you can discover them. It was hard enough for me..."

"Well that s-" a strong wind gripped at me, pulling me away.

* * *

><p>"Thank God," Uncle Bobby's voice came in clear as a bell. "You idjit! You had me worried sick!"<p>

"How long?" I asked him straight out. "How long was I out?"

It was about an hour later, and I was awaiting the all-clear from the doctor so we could go home. Sam and Dean Winchester had finally been able to come in from the waiting room along with my tear-stained sister. I would've thought it was a dream, if she hadn't winked at me like a creep.

That and the weird gold necklace I woke up with. No imagining that.

"It was three days," Bobby said.

"The doctor says you are extremely lucky," Sam continued, giving a more detailed explanation. " You were only bruised. The concussion knocked you out this long."

_But I was dead! I know! I felt my body die! _I wanted to scream the words, but he looked so relieved. I couldn't do it. "How is the other driver? Can I see him? I wanna apologize!"

They looked at each other, troubled.

"He's on life support. Technically dead...but kept alive by a mysterious benefactor." The new speaker was a clipboard toting nurse. "I will take you to his room if you promise to stay quiet. I think you deserve this much."

As I left, I could've sworn Dean muttered, "That was way too weird."

* * *

><p><p>

The blonde nurse helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me down the hall. We were close, two doors down from each other, probably because we came in at around the same time.

The nurse nodded and shut the door, and I slowly stood, clutching the bedpost. Bruises really do hurt, but I was barely touched in comparison to him. "You can't die..."

A tear fell down my cheek and hit my hand. In that instant, my hand glowed that white color from the dream. I know it sounds nuts. But it happened. And I held that whitened hand on his wrapped up fractured chest, and then...the machines whirred and buzzed and beeped. All saying the same thing: _this guy's alive!_

I drew back, hopping into my wheelchair as fast as my bruises would allow, and smiled, eying the name on the chart. _'Jimmy Novak'. I'll keep tabs on you, I promise. But first I gotta roll outta here before I get noticed!_


	2. When Doves Cry

_How can you just leave me standing?  
>Alone in a world that's so cold<br>Maybe I'm just too demanding  
>Maybe I'm just like my father too bold<br>Maybe you're just like my mother  
>She's never satisfied<br>Why do we scream at each other?  
>This is what it sounds like<br>When doves cry_

* * *

><p>I had stopped thinking of him. I was going to go to work. But I had some finances that I had tried to riddle out in the hospital in my hand as I traipsed to work in my crisp new uniform, silver hair up in odango.<p>

Suddenly, a flock of white doves flew right at me and knocked me over…right into Jimmy Novak, who was wearing that same trenchcoat.

"Watch it flutterbutt!" Jimmy exclaimed.

I turned around and yelled, "Hey! It wasn't my fault some freaky birds targeted me."

"Well now you look like a bird, all coved in feathers," he said in that same serious voice that pissed me off so much. "You had better clean up. Flutterbutt."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I turned and walked away.

I looked back and thought to myself,_ What's with him, wearing that trenchcoat in the middle of summer? Weirdo..._

* * *

><p>I got to work just in time and started stocking next to my big sister.<p>

I turned to Reiko and whispered, "I hope it doesn't get too crowded…"

"Yeah, me too," Reiko replied. "I ran out patience waiting for you to wake up."

I laughed a little. She grinned back, adjusting the red bow in her blonde hair. Wait. That wasn't there before the coma.

"Ladies," the manager, Hina, came over. "The air conditioner mysteriously blew up this morning. So we have to unpack our boxes for stocking in the basement."

Rei and I broke into excited whispers, and headed downstairs.

"You have anything to do with the explosion?" I smirked at Reiko. She had a habit of playing pranks. I envied her daredevil attitude a little.

"Nah, too low-scale," she muttered. "I like fireworks."

Once we were all downstairs, we continued to work for an hour until the manager came back in. "Sorry for interrupting again, but I need you guys to help out the new hire. This is Jimmy Novak."

Rei and I turned and stared at the man in the trenchcoat.

All I could think was:_ SERIOUSLY?!_

Hina grinned at me. "Okay, well…Kurai, you're good at this stuff; you'll train him."

The annoying man walked over and began unpacking boxes. "Hello Odango."

_Does he really not remember the dead thing but remembers to be a jerk about my hair?_ I wondered._ What the hell? What an annoying prick!_

I turned to Reiko and hissed. "That's the guy! I told you!"

"Whoa I can see it now," Reiko whispered back, using that weird way about her to sense that Jimmy had been dead awhile. "But he doesn't remember, so cool it."

"It's annoying," I muttered.

"Are all workplaces like this?" Jimmy whispered, startling me. "I find it difficult to get much done when it is this dark."

I snapped, "No, you idjit! The air conditioner in the upstairs warehouse blew up!"

Jimmy turned back around, leaving me to my headache. Soon enough I heard his voice again.

"So what are your names?" the newbie asked.

"Oh," Reiko smiled. "My name is Reiko. This is my sister Kurai. What is your name? I didn't catch it when Hina introduced you."

"I am Jimmy," he replied simply.

It was lunch next, but the newbie didn't show. Since it made me look bad, I snuck out to chase him down. I mean come on, I brought him back to life and he's got the nerve to get me fired? No way in hell. He was gonna pay.

I climbed up the fire escape onto the store roof. I heard voices, so I ducked down to eavesdrop.

"You have to keep it a secret," a female voice said. "I brought you some kabuki masks."

"Yeah right," Jimmy replied. "She's a sharp girl. She'll know."

"So outsmart her," the girl said. "We'll talk more later. You have company."

I climbed up and walked over. "I don't know what you are doing, but I really don't like getting fired. So come on kiddo."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the fire escape and back to work. Everyone was glaring.

"Hey I had to get him!" I protested. "He's the delinquent here."

Cas gave me a look.

"He's in trouble because there are three boxes missing from the shipment," Steve, a coworker, said accusingly. "You two were down here when it happened. We know it wasn't you because frankly, Miss Singer, one box is tough for you to lift. But that man is new, and nobody knows anything about him. "

I pouted. Way to call me weak. "I was with him the whole time though."

"Then you're in it with him," said Steve easily. Damn. To think I used to have a crush on Steve.

Jimmy grabbed the coworker. I thought he was gonna hit him, the way he was looking at him, but he simply grabbed a receipt from the guy's pocket. "You sold them already. I'll let Hina know what you did, you little bitch."

* * *

><p>Later on, I ran into Reiko in the bathroom.<p>

"So, the seals are breaking," she said ominously.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, not wanting to be caught talking about weird stuff, but genuinely worried.

"You left the other day before I could explain to you what you must do," she took in a breath. "Your awakening came about now for a reason; but with every senshi that awakens, the evil comes closer to being unleashed."

"What kind of evil?" I muttered. Before all the craziness, I wouldn't have believed her.

"Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom was the one who waged war on the Silver Millennium and brought about your death and that of the others. Somehow, she too was reincarnated along with the rest of us. I believe that all the players are converging again to bring about the final battle. You must seek out three things: the planetary senshi, the maboroushi no ginzuisho, and the princess of the moon."

"Senshi are warriors," she continued. "You are the moon senshi. The ginzuisho is the power source of the Silver Millennium and you will find it with the princess. But every time we awaken a new soldier, one of the seals breaks, and their leader is coming closer to freedom. As Sailor Moon, you must find the princess. She sealed him last time."

"Him," I repeated, exhausted from all this spiritual monster bullshit. I knew it was real in passing, but Sam, Dean, Uncle Bobby, and Rei herself had never involved me before. Why now? "Who is him?"

"Lucifer," Rei said. "See now why I'm so damn desperate? We're senshi. We have to do this. Their leader is the freakin devil! We have to protect the Earth. It's our home."

* * *

><p><p>

I rolled my eyes as I headed home. This sucked. I had to find and awaken senshi knowing it was helping the bad guys, and just hoping some 'princess' could stop said bad dude.

And I couldn't tell my family, or the Winchesters, even though as hunters they could kick ass! Seriously, this was NOT my week.

Anyway, ever since I had 'died', it had become even easier to see ghosts, demons, and various other things. I had been training my power and it was pretty easy to hit a target with my weird new powers.

I passed the playground when a kid fell. His soul floated away but not heavenward. Suspicious.

I went behind the elementary school, and muttered the embarrassing words, "Moon Prism Power!"

The extra-hot broach melded into my chest and my uniform fluffed out into a sera fuku. I was in heeled boots but not a bit clumsy, and the nature of the clothes made even my albinism seem beautiful.

I ignored the crowds around the child's body; I had to recover his soul. I found myself faster than I had ever been, and soon I was in the back park. Overgrown and unused, all sorts of criminals hung around here. The chill that told me the demon was in this place didn't surprise me one bit.

I dropped from the trees. "Give that kid his soul back you sicko!"

I was shocked to find that this demon was not in a human skin. He just looked…like a demon. "Surprised, Senshi? Or are you new at this?"

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled, but he slammed me into a tree.

"Hey, Assbutt!" yelled a male voice.

Down jumped a guy in all black and a kabuki mask. It was a weird disguise, but whatever.

The demon turned and the guy punched him. I heard the crunch of bone-human bone. So the hero was in trouble, eh?

"Damn it," I muttered, grabbing my Crescent. I had to find a weakness before throwing all my power into a shot.

"Thanks," The demon took the Crescent and was about to stab me with it when the stranger grabbed it and went to attack him with it.

It backfired, because the demon got pissed and chomped on the kabuki guy's hand. But the heroic guy was smart, and stabbed up, slicing the guy in half on the inside, demon guts going everywhere and human souls releasing and flying to their proper owners. Cuz dude…the demon had been eating those things.

"Ew," I said. "Impenetrable on the outside…soft and squishy on the inside. Anyhow, tha—"

And he was gone, of course. I picked up my super slimy Crescent, powered down, and headed home. _What a weird night. And that bastard kabuki guy totally ignored me and stole my first fight! _He's_ the assbutt!_


	3. Human

_But I'm only human  
>And I bleed when I fall down<br>I'm only human  
>And I crash and I break down<br>Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<br>'Cause I'm only human_

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable!" Shouted the red-haired Queen Beryl. "Balthazar, you mean to stand here and tell me that your plan has failed?"<p>

Balthazar, a pale, blonde man, bowed before her. He was a Shitennou, and a powerful angel. But unfortunately, his mind was locked by the cruel miasma of the Dark Kingdom, a faction of Hell with excellent brainwashing technique. "The plan might still work. I enlisted three demonic assassins to kill her in exchange for the sacred items. The Grimlock is dead, but I know that the Mercurion and the Repressor, at least, will not fail. And then we will have the senshi captive to tell us where the crystal is."

"Hmm..." the Queen gazed into her crystal ball. "Lucifer has ordered the senshi also be secured, along with the crystal and the princess. With their powers, we cannot be too careful. It is dangerous having even one senshi walk free! Bring me the senshi, and do not fail! And Balthazar...if you do fail, you will pay dearly."

Balthazar paled, but bowed to his Queen and vanished, planning egg on the Repressor.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I have brought you the report from Kurai's first mission," Reiko said. "I did as you asked and partnered her with Castiel."<p>

Reiko smiled mischievously at her father, the Archangel Gabriel. He had married Deborah Singer and whisked her away, leaving Reiko and Kurai with their uncle. It was only long after that Reiko had forgiven her parents when she was told who she truly was and learned of all the factions of Heaven and Hell against their true mission.

"Ah yes!" Gabriel said excitedly. "Give that report to Seth; I'll read it later. But I enjoyed those two as a team. It's only a matter of time before the Silver Millennium-"

"Silver Millennium," a dark-haired young female angel named Seth held the report. "Gabriel, I have seen in the flames what shall happen if this war returns. The Silence."

Reiko thought, just for a moment, that a mark glowed on her comrade's forehead. But that was simply crazy thoughts.

"We are what is left of the Silver Millennium," Gabriel urged. "And we must remember that the Princess saved us from Lucifer at the cost of everything, including her life. If the rumors are true; we will continue to search for her."

"What about the hit squad?" Reiko burst out. "That Grimlock wasn't working alone; the Dark Kingdom sent more! They have a plan!"

"Well then," Gabriel said. "I just hope Castiel can outsmart them."

* * *

><p>"Stop! Please!" The blue haired angel Towa had been in hiding as a nurse, searching for her missing brother. However, recently more and more demons were around—and demons always knew which angel she was.<p>

So it came as no surprise when she was bringing the tray to the patient and was struck on the head ending up here. Her attacker was the 'new doctor' Je Nuvir.

But it was clear now what he was. Her body went cold as her healing power and defenses went into effect.

"Ah," he smiled and laughed. "Then I don't need to worry. You're an angel, so I bet you have plenty of repression. So all you gotta do to help is kill that patient in 501. It'll be fun, after all, humans are always so demanding for you, and they never appreciate what you do for them."

Towa stared at the demon. _It's true. Humans are unappreciative. They never say thank you. Sometimes they hurt or yell or scream for no conceivable reason. They are cruel. Logically, we are the better choice to look after this world…_

* * *

><p>"Princess! Princess, hold on a second, I'm dropping all your books!" Mercury ran across the marble hallway to find Serenity leaning against a column, gazing down at Earth again. "Princess?"<p>

"What is it, Mercury?" Serenity smiled at her friend gently and gestured her over.

The blue-clad senshi walked over to her princess, a question in her eyes. "I was wondering…why do you like them so much…the humans. I would think that such things would bore you."

"Oh Mercury," Serenity grinned. "You sound just like him when you talk that way. Cas said the same thing about the people he rules over, can you imagine? But it's simple…humans are short-lived, desperate, reaching up to us. And yet they really do manage to somehow…make extraordinary leaps that even we could not conceive of. It is their will that makes them so very unique. You rarely meet an angel like that, Mercury."

* * *

><p><em>A memory. <em>Towa felt strength in her small body. A little blue pen appeared in her hand. _That's right! I'm no ordinary angel! I am an angel with the will and power given to me by my princess! And I will protect humans! _

"Mercury Power!" She whispered. Her body felt like it changed to warm water in springtime. A fuku adorned her, and courage blossomed from her chest as surely as the bow that was affixed there. "You bastard! I will not allow you to desecrate a place of healing!"

Ice shards from her palm shot at the man, but he vanished. A woman clad in a gold fuku appeared in front of her. "Sailor Mercury. I'm Sailor Venus. Come on—we have to save Sailor Moon."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, why are you in such a hur-"<p>

"Get out of my way," the Repressor growled at the poor nurse, shoving her aside. "I have to do this myself."

He walked in and easily accelerated her condition using the very strong repressed feelings he had stolen from Towa, than vanished down the hall to feed on more repressed humans.

Meanwhile, I was on my second mission as Sailor Moon. I ran down the hall, but it was clear that I was too late. Not only was a patient dying from a demonic attack, but the hospital was going berserk with people going crazy violent on everything around.

I spotted the demon, but Reiko appeared and pushed me back. "I got this. It's a Repressor. It gets weak after feeding."

She was in the gold fuku again and she was grinning as she held up a Crescent like mine and threw it at the demon. It lit up gold, and white light hit each of the victims as it flew, and then it hit in a spiraling light. The demon screamed as the strange light turned gold and exploded the fake doctor, leaving nothing but sulfer-smelling dust.

"Let's meet up with our new friend," Reiko said, leading me to the roof. "She's Sailor Mercury."

A blonde man appeared before we powered down. "Who ar-"

He slapped me to the concrete. "I am Balthazar, Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. You are the miserable and vile Sailor Moon."

Venus held up her weapon, ready to strike. "Leave her-"

A kick to the gut. This man was vicious.

"Sailor Moon!" A girl in blue fuku had arrived. "I am Sailor Mercury! What have I told you demons about hospitals?"

She twirled, and we made our escape in a hurricane of bubbles.

I woke on the couch in the apartment of the blue-haired girl. She explained to me that her name was Towa; she was an angel looking for her brother, and also Sailor Mercury. She assured me that Reiko was resting in the guest room, she had called Uncle Bobby to pick us up, and that everyone in the hospital was okay.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she said excitedly. "But I have never had a real friend."

"You have two now," I said gently, finally getting a word in edgewise despite my pain. Apparently next level demons CAN hurt me. .

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_Grimlocks are white-fleshed demons with whirling red eyes who usually dwell within sewer systems. They choke good individuals to death by seeing the auras that surround them, which they are able to do with the eyesight of children. The stolen eyesight only lasts 24 hours, given that the children are still alive. When the children are not useful anymore, the Grimlocks consume them._

_The reason why the Grimlock was eating the child's soul in the last chapter was because it had the child's eyesight, and no longer needed said child; but it was hungry, and slacking off a little. So Cas and Kurai got damn lucky. Anyway, it's weaknesses are light and a certain type of root. Well Cas killed it with the Crescent, which gains it's power from moonlight, so it worked. And the Crescent's one of those blades that demons can't handle._

_Repressor Demons feed off the suppressed feelings of others around them. Like overeating can cause harm, repressor demons can be destroyed when they try to feed on too strong a repressed emotion. _

_So it ate too much, got weak, and V-chan kicked its ass._

_See ya next chapter! _

_~Kurisuta_


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name<em>

* * *

><p>Seth stared into the sacred flames from within her heaven. It had often helped her to de-stress; but ever since the senshi's awakening, she had felt a change. She could see the future in the wavering heat. A dark future that would destroy everything. But beyond it all, a pulsing light and a crescent moon—<p>

She snapped out of her reverie. She was supposed to be descending to work with Reiko on bringing in the Mercurion. He was said to be higher level than the others, and so an angel of flawless record like herself was called in. It was better than her usual day. She descended to Earth.

This time, she had to disobey and get there before Reiko. There was no time for deliberation.

But she miscalculated.

* * *

><p><p>

The Mercurion demon strolled through Sioux Falls at night. _Who shall I use against that damned Senshi? If I don't kill Sailor Moon, it will be nearly impossible to keep my life._

A disturbance in the surrounding air distracted him, and he hid in the shadows as an angel appeared. He smirked. It must be his lucky day.

He threw his thermal fire at her, but a brilliant red light stopped him. "Damn you! Another senshi!"

"I foresaw your actions," whispered the woman. "I am Sailor Mars. How will a Mercurion fare against the flame of war!"

She shot flames against him, but he vanished and appeared behind her, hands on her temples. "You could never hope to win against me."

* * *

><p><p>

I woke as soon as my cell went off. _It's either too late or too early for this!_

"Hello," I blustered out sleepily.

"Kurai!" It was Towa. "Reiko gave me this number and a super-cool phone. Anyway, the next senshi, Sailor Mars, awakened but was captured by a Mercurion demon! Rei got a message that said to appear at Warehouse 32 tonight and give yourself up for her!"

"Calm down," I replied. "We have to save her. I'll go, and I'll fight him."

"Not alone, Kurai," replied Towa. "I will be by your side."

"Alright," I hung up, whispered my transformation phrase and headed out into the night.

* * *

><p><p>

I entered the warehouse with a nervous and ice-cold Mercury at my side, when the Mercurion dropped down in front of me.

"What is this?" He growled. "This is between us. If Mercury fights, I will kill Mars."

The Mercurion held up a fainted Seth, who was pale and obviously poisoned. "Here she is. The antidote is with me. But you can't have it until you die for it."

Sailor Mercury shoved him away from the fallen Mars, and immediately put her in a healing state. I jumped up and shot energy at him.

"Why would you do this?" I shouted. "Who do you work for?"

I dodged a thermal attack as he answered. "The Dark Kingdom will take down the barrier. They wish for demons to flourish."

He stopped short as the man in the mask from before entered the room. "Hey there Assbutt. Let the senshi go."

The Mercurion laughed. "Idiot. I'll kill you all."

Out of the blue, the kabuki man flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and the unexpecting enemy was struck down. Now enraged, the Mercurion used his mental power to daze the kabuki man, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Immediately noting the weakened state of the enemy, I hit him with my unrefined energy, causing him to fall.

I ran to the kabuki man. "Please! The antidote for Mars is in that demon's pocket. A-And you gotta tell me your name, dammit!"

"Yes, of course," he pressed the antidote into my hand. "My name is Castiel."

I blushed and ran to Mercury's side, saving Mars. I looked up again and the demon and Castiel were gone.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Mercurion Demons are a clan of powerful upper-level demons. They are hatched from eggs and possess the ability to shoot thermal blasts of fire. Millennia ago, Mercurion demons worked in the service of the self proclaimed Roman God of thievery, Mercurion, who they were also named after. They can be vanquished with Lunar power. _


	5. A Little Piece of Heaven

_We're coming back, coming back  
>We'll live forever, live forever<br>Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
>Let's start the killing, start the killing<em>

* * *

><p>The sky suddenly went dark over Jimmy Novak's apartment building.<p>

"Did you do that?" His neighbor yelled over.

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Why would I?"

Seth, whom he knew to be Sailor Mars, knocked on the door. He allowed her into his room, keeping it quiet from the neighbors.

"Where is Kurai?" He asked immediately, instinctively knowing this was about her.

"The Dark Kingdom stole her away!" Seth whispered. "They have realized who she is; and are going to perform a Dark Binding to marry her to a demon to turn her evil! We cannot follow. You must do this alone, as Castiel."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed, as Seth called him what Reiko had insisted was his true name. "I'll save Kurai."

* * *

><p><p>

Castiel appeared in a dark castle.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" he muttered.

Suddenly a demon grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, dragging him down a hallway.

"Hold on a second!" Castiel struggled. "Let go of me!"

"You have to be dressed properly to attend a Dark Binding ceremony," said the demon, smirking.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Are you going to go willingly, or do we have to make you?" said the demon.

"I'll go," Castiel replied. _To find Kurai. To save her from this place._

* * *

><p><p>

Dark wedding music played. I stood in mockery of the event, fear and anger visible on my features. I was clad in a long black dress and veil. I was forced to stand still, and my powers didn't work.

The demon Crowley stood in front of me, and our hands were bound together, ready for vows.

And they had him. Castiel, the man who saved me twice now. They ripped off his kabuki mask and tied him up, a strange knife to his throat. He was..._Jimmy Novak._

I knew then, that I would do anything to save him.

The priest began the ceremony,

"_In the Beginning you were damned_

_And through damnation you found freedom, power, and purpose_

_As I unite you today_

_I remind you of those gifts_

_And in your union_

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get to Castiel. I was held back.

Castiel pulled away from his captor. He grabbed my arms, but couldn't move me.

"She's staying with me!" Crowley said, throwing up a force field, and causing Castiel to fly against the wall.

"Castiel!" I exclaimed. _Jimmy!_

Crowley grabbed me and turned me toward him. "I like the fire in you," he said, and kissed me.

Castiel stared at them, his anger immediately firing up and causing his fingers to crackle with power. "Get away from her."

"Oh, so now you defend her," said Crowley mockingly. "Now that she is mine, I will defend her with every breath in my body. And yet you sit back and let her fall into another's arms."

"You don't own me! You just think—" I began.

"Sailor Moon, be quiet." Castiel said.

I fell silent.

"Now let her go or die," Castiel continued.

"Not going to happen," Crowley replied, kissing my cheek. "She will be my bride. Finish this!"

The priest continued. "_ May these gifts increase-"_

"STOP IT!" I shouted angrily.

The priest ignored me. "_So your powers may grow-"_

Crowley smiled. I screamed.

"_In the Service of Evil-"_

"NO!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"_So be it_."

Crowley kissed me and undid the bindings as my mind began to haze over.

Castiel broke through the barrier, grabbing Crowley and throwing him against the wall.

I rubbed my sore wrists. "Ugh…"

Crowley laughed. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill me, I got what I wanted—she'll be evil soon."

"Not Sailor Moon," Castiel said. "She's the only light in a dark world."

I blushed, my confidence building as my body changed back to senshi form. "And you shall be punished for making a mockery of the sanctity of marriage."

I gripped my Crescent and threw it at the demonic priest. The haze lifted from my mind as a glowing silver dust filled the air and bathed me in moonlight. Strange marks in red glowed on my wrists from the binding, and then slowly melted away, healed by the light.

I winked at Castiel, and he knocked out Crowley and then drew me in close, kissing me full on the lips. I felt faint and he caught me.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_A dark binding ceremony is an evil ritual performed by a dark priest/priestess which binds two people as husband and wife. The two being wed may not have to join them of their own free will, they may be forced into the wedding._


	6. One Girl Revolution

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
>I am confidence in insecurity<br>I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
>I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...<em>

* * *

><p>I returned to work, unsure of how I would approach Jimmy now; or explain to Towa and Seth, all of whom worked with me.<p>

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I fell. A girl grabbed me and pulled me out of danger.

"You and Jimmy are traffic magnets," she said, grinning. "'I'm Mio. You're Kurai, right?"

"I am," I replied. "You're Jimmy's friend. Seth told me your job is similar to what she used to do."

"Yes, that's-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech that sounded almost like a screaming woman, but a bit inhuman at the same time.

"What was that?" I frowned as I asked the question.

"I don't know…" Mio replied. "But it hurts my ears."

We rushed into the school, only to find everyone fainted. I slipped some cotton in my ears and handed some to Mio.

A ghostly form of a girl floated in the room, still screaming.

I fell to my knees. My body was still weak from yesterday, and this Dark Kingdom monster knew it.

There was a flash of green light and a green fuku clad Mio stood between me and the monster, hitting it with spirit attacks and then-dissipating it with lightning.

I transformed and called the girls, and in moments we were together on the roof, our new meeting place. I handed Mio her henshin pen.

Reiko suddenly appeared. "Congratulations everyone! We have our team together at last and now must focus on the princess and jewel."

A silver crescent wand that matched my white fuku appeared in my hand. "What's this for?"

"To concentrate your spirit energy," Jimmy stepped from behind the air conditioner and smiled. "But don't worry, Flutterbutt, we'll always be partners."

I smirked. "Assbutt."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Banshees are a reasonably rare breed of demons with distinctive white hair and a high pitched scream. Their screams can burst glass and blood vessels, killing mortals or turning emotionally confused humans into new Banshees._

_Senshi Powers are capable of vanquishing a Banshee, as seen when Mio blew up the Banshee with her new power. When a human is transformed into a Banshee, the only way to revert is for them to deal with their emotional pain. However, the transformation will become permanent when they kill a person._


	7. Angels

_I see the angels  
>I'll lead them to your door<br>There is no escape now  
>Now mercy no more<br>No remorse 'cause I still remember  
>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Castiel..." A woman with long pale hair and alabaster skin whispered that name. Over and over she whispered it. "The Ginzuisho...find for me the Ginzuisho...restore what once was...Castiel..."<em>

Jimmy woke up. _Damn, always the same, ever since the accident. The girl who saved me in the hospital...she needs the crystal. But why does she call me Castiel?_

* * *

><p><p>

I woke in a bad mood. I wasn't sure about this 'Sailor Moon' thing. I was in no way a leader. The only person I had ever protected was Jimmy, and that was with my weird ass moon powers.

I spent the Saturday with the girls. Towa was studying up for a new patient coming in, and Mio and Seth were bickering over something in Enochian.

I noticed instantly when Jimmy entered the park. Things were still weird since the incident at the Dark Kingdom, but as a team the girls and I had agreed to trust him.

"Hey, Flutterbutt," he called casually. "Have you been working?"

I glared. "I don't need your help!"

* * *

><p><p>

I awoke to a sound of beeping. It was late, but there was a harmful miasma saturating the town, stealing the energy of the humans.

I put a surgical mask on and ran outside, trying to contact the others. No one answered, and I fell to my knees, again unable to fight.

Suddenly I was lifted into Castiel's arms. "It's dangerous. Transform. I can't stay a-awake myself much longer."

I transformed. "But Cas, what do I do? I really am a useless leader!"

"C'mon Kurai!" Cas gave me a thumbs-up, obviously dizzy and affected by the miasma. His tone was silly and high-pitched as he encouraged me. "You can do it!"

The moon stick appeared, glowing in front of me. "What? Where did that come from? I left it at home.."

I lifted it as Castiel collapsed. _Cas. He told me that this was to channel my powers. I have to save him. I have to save everyone._

I held the stick, concentrating, and silver light flooded out of it. "That light... That power is from me..."

I looked at Castiel. "I don't know if I can do it."

I turned forward. "Please... For everyone..."

I held the glowing stick out. "So they can live! Please..."

Bright white light shone everywhere, as the stick's power shots out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They slowly stood up as I fell back, unconscious.

"K-Kurai?" Castiel called as he caught me in his arms. "That must have knocked her out..."

"No..." I mumbled.

"Using the power was almost too much," he said, sounding worried. He kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful, Sailor Moon."

He picked me up and carried me away.

* * *

><p><p>

I opened my eyes and realized I was not in my room. I looked around and saw it was obviously Jimmy's apartment. So he took me here...

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, entering the room. "You blacked out and my room was closer. I was still pretty weak from the miasma myself."

I nodded. "Why...did you do the kabuki mask bullshit anyway?"

"Rei told me that they were after you," he said. "I was not going to let anything happen to you. It was good to fight by your side, except for the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" I sat up.

"I think I was supposed to die in that accident," he was suddenly serious. "Some woman gave me a second chance at life. But now I think...I'll never see her again, without the ginzuisho to save her."

I started. "The ginzuisho?"

He nodded. "She comes to me in the night, pleading that I save her world with it."

"Wow," I whispered. "I only do it because I have to protect the princess. Maybe it's the same girl."

I grinned at him, but felt my heart sinking.

Our eyes met. Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kurai," he whispered.

My heart jumped_._

* * *

><p><p>

There was a beeping sound and it turned out to be the girls, under attack by one of the Shitennou. I told Jimmy to sit this one out and transformed, jumping out the window and onto the street.

I ran at full speed, terrified of what the evil shittenou was doing to my friends. But as I neared, and saw them trapped in a force field that sucked their energy, I didn't think.

Because it was my childhood friend Sam Winchester attacking them. The Dark Kingdom had gotten to him too? What more would they take from me?!

Enraged, I held up my Crescent in attack. Light sped toward Sam, but he was too fast. He got behind me and got me in a chokehold.

"Sailor Moon," he growled. "Where is the power from your wand coming from? Do you have the ginzuisho?"

"No," I spat. "And if I did I would protect it from my brainwashed best friend!"

He moved to finish me when a gold Crescent that a recognized flew toward Sam. Venus had arrived. Her attack was perfect; and Sam fled in defeat, not giving me time to undo the brainwashing.

The other girls and I stood. The final girl had a crescent mark on her forehead. _It was Reiko! The one we searched for!_

"Hey Sis, I mean _Sailor Moon_," she teased. "Hey Mars, Mercury anld Jupiter. I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

"Hmph," I replied, jealously. _Guess Jimmy gets his princess after all._


	8. For My Love

_Walk towards me  
>I want to hear<br>The heavens singing over you  
>When you breathe<br>And look at me  
>I want to be captured by you<br>Gaze into my eyes  
>And let me know you'd fight<br>Thousands, for my love  
>Slip your hand in mine<br>Ask me to dance with you tonight  
>Just ask me for my love<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Serenity," the man called.<em>

_I turned, and saw him being swept away, along with the rest of that beautiful white place. The man screamed in pain as a dark figure laughed in the sky and men with swords stormed the gates of my home. I then also screamed his name, with tears pouring like rivers from my eyes, "Castiel!"_

* * *

><p>"No!" I sat up in bed and looked around. "A dream...?"<p>

I went over to the window and stretched_. After meeting the princess, I've been having that dream... 'Serenity...' he calls. To me-_

* * *

><p>The call came late that evening. It was Reiko, the princess. "Kurai. Dean got brainwashed too. He attacked Mio on her way home. They fought and she lost before we could come to her aid. You must meet us at the musuem at once if we hope to save her."<p>

I hung up the phone, but my broach was burning. The lights clicked off and I felt the humans of the city in pain._ Oh no! What about Jimmy? Jimmy..._

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat up in bed. "That dream...someone called to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"<p>

He looked out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..."

He saw one single bright light in the dark city. He got up and ran to her aid, somehow knowing Kurai was in danger.

* * *

><p>I stood from atop the tower. The light from my wand restored power and health to the city.<p>

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Dean, blasting me off the tower.

_Oh no...all out of power and falling to my death; will it end like this? I want to see Jimmy again, not die!_

I was caught by Castiel, wearing the stupid mask from that first night. He winked at me. "Castiel... I don't believe it... You saved me again!"

I then remembered the danger my friends were in. I embraced Castiel. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you whisk me away. My friends need me. I'm the only one who can save them. Back me up!" I kissed him and jumped up to the tower to fight.

Castiel held his hand over his mouth as he watched me leave. "Sailor Moon! You can do this! I'm right behind you!"

I ran back to the senshi, whose powers were all being sucked up by Dean.

My eyes widened as I realized that Dean was preparing to attack with his stored energy. _I have to get the princess to a safe place. I have to protect her! Reiko can't fight Dean! _

I pointed the moon stick at the girls, and a sphere of light encircled them, carrying them away.

"Kurai!?" Reiko called. "Sailor Moon! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathered around Dean. He was going to attack me.

Reiko yelled to the others, "Protect Sailor Moon! Hurry!"

The energy blasted toward me.

* * *

><p>"I have to save her," Castiel said. "It was Kurai who saved me first!" He remembered instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirred him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he saw was Kurai and that he loved her, and she was in danger.<p>

He jumped up and dashed in front of her. The blast stuck, piercing him through the chest.

"CASTIEL!" He heard her anguished cry as he fell.

"We're...even..." he muttered.

"Wh-what?" She sniffed.

"You were...the girl I searched for. You saved me. And I finally acted man enough for you...my real name is C-Castiel. I was born to meet you here, my beloved...my Serenity."

* * *

><p>My eyes went wide and tears fell in rivers. <em>He cannot die. Not like this. Not here, because of me!<em>

"No!" I shouted. "Noooo!" A light glowed around the fallen Castiel and I.

"Sailor Moon!?" the other girls called, but I wouldn't power down. Not now.

The moon-shaped tiara on my forehead shattered. A glowing crescent moon appeared beneath it. The girls gasped. "The crescent moon mark...! Princess Serenity!?"

The mark on Reiko's forehead disappeared, replaced with an ordinary tiara like the others had.

I held Castiel's head. My fuku had changed when I cried out before; and now I was clad in a long flowing gown of white.

"I remember," Seth said. "About us... We're Princess Serenity's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Princess, and restore the Silver Millennium. So, she's our REAL Princess."

The four girls, and Dean, watched Castiel and I as we floated over the Azumano Tower.

_I remember...Castiel... I love you..._

_My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep eyes. The same color as your blue planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. And on that planet, the highest ranking royal prince and the strongest angel, Castiel. I wanted to see you. Sometimes, I went to Earth to be with you, Castiel. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? The people of the moon and Earth couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late._

* * *

><p>"Destroy the Silver Millennium!" the woman called. "Bring me the Ginzuisho!" She turned. "Prince! Have you betrayed the earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"<p>

"Stop!" Castiel called. "You must stop! This is a useless fight!"

The woman raised her sword above her head. A gaseous entity smiled behind her. She brought it down. Serenity screamed as the blade cut through Castiel.

* * *

><p>"Noooo! Castiel!"<p>

"Answer me!" I pleaded. "Open your eyes!"

Tears streaked down my face.

_I remember...We were born here, and met again. Is this our destiny, Castiel?_

"Castiel!" I cried. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear fell from my cheek into the air. A bright light glowed from it. It slowly got bigger and brighter as power streamed out of it.

"What the-!?" Dean said.

"It's so bright!" Reiko called. "I can't see anything!"

As the tear fell through the air, it transformed into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Towa called. "The light...! Kurai's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Reiko said. "The Ginzuisho..."

"Damn!" Dean said. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!"

* * *

><p>Dean transported back to the stone castle of the Dark Kingdom. He entered the room where the other Shitennou were waiting.<p>

"Balthazar!?" Dean called. "Crowley, Sam!? You aren't hurt anymore!?" He saw their injuries heal from the white light on the surface.

"What's that light?" he said. "What happened to us? What are we doing here? Where's our leader...? He was probably born again on Earth... Where is he? Castiel..."

* * *

><p>"What are you arguing about?" Castiel asked.<p>

"Prince," Dean said, standing with the three other generals. "We are being tightly controlled. We can't stand the methods of the Silver Millennium. They are watching us very closely."

"When did this start?" said Castiel. "Watching you!? Who's doing that? Lucifer is the only one manipulating anyone! You don't know!? Use your skills! Find out!"

* * *

><p>"That memory...?" Dean said. "Damn it. I understand. We were supposed to find Castiel and help him out. But just like before, we betrayed him."<p>

"Relax, Dean, we just have to find our way out of here!" Sam exclaimed.

"If we can…with Beryl watching us," Crowley pointed out. "I cannot stand the things she made me do…"

"You aren't alone there," Sam shuddered, remembering how he had attacked Kurai and the senshi.

"It wasn't any of your fault," Balthazar said. "It was that miasma. She poured it into our bodies like a possession…she screwed us over, and we've been doing all her work."

"That ends now," Dean said sternly. He was _not _going to hurt Reiko again.

Dean saw that his comrades were now back on the offensive. He, himself, now remembered the his past - serving Castiel. Dean had returned to his true self. But this may not last for long...he had to prepare.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Towa called. "The Ginzuisho!"<p>

As the crystal fell, the light came out of it. The crystal landed in my hands. The light moved into the body of Castiel.

Then Queen Beryl appeared in the fog. She reached out to grab the crystal from me, but instead pulled Castiel from my arms and into her own.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was no use, as she disappeared back into Hell or wherever the bitch came from.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was in the bookstore, where Castiel and I used to work. I was in my flowing white dress, crying. My head was buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watched me, concerned.<p>

"Sailor Moon..." Reiko said as she approached me. "I mean, Princess Serenity. Do you remember?"

I looked up at Reiko, who now wore a normal tiara. "Do you remember that I'm Sailor Venus? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our kingdom, the Silver Millennium?"

"I remember," I said._ Castiel... Before we were born here, when we were happy... The earth was one kingdom, and the moon was another. Soon, the two became involved in a dispute. Our happiness was torn apart... And it was the same this time. I couldn't save him._

"Jimmy Novak used to be Castiel," Reiko said, alighting on my shoulder. "He was reborn on Earth..."

* * *

><p>Jimmy was dead and his body was on a slab, being kept alive. Queen Beryl had erased from him all his memories; turning him pretty much into her own robot. His spirit was no longer in his body. He was no longer Jimmy Novak or Castiel.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke from a nightmare of Jimmy's face coming apart with only skull left. I woke up screaming, "NOOO!"<p>

* * *

><p>Reiko sat next to the window, staring sadly at the moon. <em>I did well as a decoy. But in the end, Serenity remember painfully. To remedy the past, we must learn from our mistakes. We will go to the Moon Palace on the next full moon.<em>


End file.
